Suposiciones Equivocadas
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Tenten se sentía gorda, y cuando le pregunte a Neji, podía causarle suposiciones equivocadas...UniversoAlterno  Neji&Ten Ten


_Niii! Mi primer NejiTen e_e No saben lo feliz que estoy ^^' De verdad, no se imaginan... si me han leído antes verán que es algo...nuevo supongo, y si no me han leído, pues "bienvenidos y espero que no me creáis loca"... Es la primera vez que publico algo en primera persona, por lo que se aceptan sugerencia ò.ó (las espero .)_

_Ojala les guste el One-shot!_

C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:

Estiré los brazos apuntando al cielo, imitando los movimientos de un gato que fue interrumpido en su siesta y bostecé con todo el estamento posible que pude hacer. Me acomodé en el sillón individual en el cual estaba sentada y llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho, enredando con mis brazos mis piernas y apoyando el mentón sobre ellas.

Ladeé mi cabeza y miré fijamente a Neji, que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sofá de enfrente, con los ojos fijados en las paginas de un libro, al parecer muy interesante.

Claro que para mi leer un libro no era uno de mis pasatiempos, y aun no entendía como, hace tres horas Neji no cambiaba de posición y solo movía su mano derecha para alternar la pagina. Volví dudosa mi vista al piso de madera y dibujé con la mirada círculos imaginarios, como un niño pequeño cuando esta aburrido.

En fin, con una mente aburrida como la mía era imposible imaginar cosas para divertirme, por lo que, solamente, causaría interrupciones a la profunda lectura de Neji con una charla sin sentido y una de rutina.

—Eh...Neji... ¿Que lindo día, no?—comenté mientras miraba a las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el cristal de la ventana.

El levantó la vista sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y me penetró con su mirada lavanda, temblé bajo ella como solía hacer cuando esa mirada punzante me atravesaba.

—¿Es hipotético?—preguntó luego de volver su vista al libro.

—Claro que no...A mi me gustan estos días—dije mientras miraba como la negra nubosidad invadía el cielo antes azul, por la mañana.

¡Joder! ¿Por que Neji tenia que ser tan corto de palabras? Me molestaba y mucho ese aspecto de él, como muchos otros, pero ese, ese era irritante y altanero por su parte y me jodía el no poder entablar una conversación de más de tres diálogos con mi novio.

Decidí guardar silencio y tragarme mis quejas antes de lanzar una sarta de estupideces haciendo una escena que me haga parecer una loca desquiciada histérica.

Bajé mis piernas y toqué con mis plantas de pie desnudas el frío suelo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—Te vas a enfermar si no te calzas—frunció el ceño mirándome fijamente, asentí con al cabeza y me levanté, dirigiéndome a la habitación que ambos usábamos.

Oh...¿Qué fue eso? ¿Neji interrumpió su lectura para hablarme? Oh, genialísimo Kami, te lo agradezco, agradezco el hecho de que hayas formado entre nosotros ese simple dialogo.

Está claro que lo anterior fue retórico ¿no?

El punto es que, luego de calzarme unas sandalias calentitas, pasé por al lado de un gran espejo _(y cuando digo gran, ES GRANDE)_ que cuando nos mudamos juntos insistí en colocarlo en la pared contigua la puerta su figura la intranquilizó.

Me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y coloqué ambas manos en mis caderas cada una de un costado, en forma de jarra. Mi figura no estaba como cuando era más joven, obviamente, pero había sufrido ciertos cambios. Algunos drásticos y otros no tanto.

Por ejemplo, el cabello me había crecido bastante mucho, su busto solo un poco y sus caderas...¡Oh cielos! ¡Mis caderas se habían ensanchado! —_Tranquila Ten Ten, no entres en desesperación—_me tranquilicé a mi misma. ¡No podía ser! Quise creer que el espejo tenia un efecto defectuoso y que ese no era mi reflejo verdadero, pero cuando Neji entró a la habitación de repente abriendo la puerta con el libero en manos y su mirada, ahora fija en mi por mi posición, me exalté.

—¿Qué haces?—me preguntó con una ceja alzada, supongo que yo entendía su confusión por verme en...haciendo eso, quiero decir.

No respondí y bajé los brazos nerviosa, sonriendo bobaliconamente. No podía dejar que mi novio _(yeah!), _note los cambios en mi cuerpo. Pero... ¿y si ya los había notado? Dios, seguramente seria mi fin. Noté que me miraba de pies a cabeza, como buscando algún defecto o alguna extrañeza en mi cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño un poco ruda, su mirada tan despectiva sobre mi cuerpo comenzaba a estorbarme.

—Tenten, que...?—me preguntó, y al instante, en esos dos segundo antes de que termine la frase, decidí preguntarle su opinión acerca mi grave problema traumático de mi cuerpo.

—¡Neji! ¡¿Estoy gorda?—pregunté en un arrebato de energía bruscamente, gritando a todo pulmón.

Hubiera deseado tener en ese momento una cámara de fotos en la mano para poder fotografiar la anonada expresión de Neji ante mi pregunta. Recuerdo haber leído un fanfic de mi pareja favorita anime _(oh si, veinticinco años recién cumplidos y aun tengo alma de otaku adolescente) _y recuerdo que habían pasado una cómica y embarazosa situación.

—Tenten... ¿Que...? Quiero decir ¿A que viene esa pregunta?—me preguntó Neji sudando frío.

—¿Estoy mas rellenita?—pregunté mas claramente mientras me tocaba el vientre plano. La expresión de Neji se hizo aún más cómica.

Me imaginé que estaba pensando en : _Diablos, ha llegado "ese" momento en el que una mujer hace "esa" pregunta. _Reí internamente al recordar que eso había sucedido en el fanfic.

Pero no si queréis saber Neji me impresionó con su suposición.

—Tenten, estas...—le costaba hablar y parecía su prima al tartamudear— estás...quiero decir...uhm...

Eso no presagiaba nada bueno, si al gran Neji Hyûga le costaba armar la oración, era un tema un tanto...vergonzoso o delicado, o ambos. Lo miré y reí ante sus gestos nerviosos, un poco más y parecía catatónico, movía sus manos aun sin soltar el libro abierto, abría y cerraba la boca en busca de las palabras adecuadas y...

—Al grano Tenten ¿Estás embarazada?—preguntó mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi y me tomaba de los hombros, sin hacerme daño.

— ¿Qué...?

No puedo expresar mi impresión ante esas palabras, solo diré que mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Neji sonrió.

— ¿Estás embarazada?—parecía ilusionado y mucho, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. Me dolió en el alma el negar con la cabeza y ver el cambio de expresión en su rostro. Parecía desilusionado totalmente con la cabeza gacha.

De un momento a otro, la situación había cambiado por completo, le tomé el rostro con ambas manos y lo levanté, se notaba nuestra diferencia de altura, bastante pero poco me importo sin con eso podía ver sus orbes perlas.

—No, cariño, no estoy embarazada—dije tratando de ser lo más dulce posible— Me hubiera encantado, pero ese no era el motivo de la pregunta.

—Ten...—.

—Sh...Sh—le chisté impidiéndole hablar. Me acerqué y lo besé en los labios suavemente, no fogosamente como solía, sino lentamente, con tan solo un roce— Sé que te habías ilusionado...hagamos un bebé—me arriesgué a decir.

—Pero...eso es algo que se planea con tiempo no estamos casado ni tampoco...—.

—¿A si? ¿Y que hubiera pasado si hubiera estado embarazada?

Neji no refutó.

Sonreí y lo besé en los labios, esta vez con segundas intenciones.

Awwwwww...había olvidado por completo mis preocupaciones sobre mi cuerpo, ahora, lo único que me importaba era hacer feliz a mi Hyûga.

C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:c:C:

_¿Y? ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Muy fuera de las personalidades? U_U_

_Díganme . ^^'_

_Gracias por leer._

_Good Bye! :3_


End file.
